


never forget the part of yourself that makes life worth living, your spirit...

by westallenkiss



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Loves Willie, Boy Love, F/M, First Dance, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Prom, Sappy, alex/willie fluff, but they fight, juke fluff, julie and luke fight for best couple, luke patterson loves julie, only not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: It's prom night for the seniors and Julie only a junior gets invited to sing with her band, of course, they agree to perform now that they don't question why they're still on earth and not crossing over yet. There is also a surprise for someone in the band and with that being said, Luke is only slightly just a little bit jealous over it...
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	never forget the part of yourself that makes life worth living, your spirit...

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone, so this is my first time writing to julie and the phantoms so please bare with me, i'm sure this will be the only, but i had this little idea inside my head for awhile and also someone on twitter even suggested it so i'm writing it. so since it did end on a cliffhanger with nick knocking on the door while being possessed by caleb, i'm going to breifly dismiss that to get to where i want to in the story. i hope you enjoy!!

If there was one thing Luke learned about being back on earth it was that you still can't trust anybody. When Julie insisted nothing was wrong with Nick when clearly there was something very weird with him standing there at her door. It didn't take long for him to realize Caleb was possessing him and quickly demanded he leaves them alone, it didn't really work at first, but whatever control he had when he was with Julie, it was quickly diminished and even Caleb felt powerless. He snarled and warned him he'd be back but Luke wasn't scared at all. 

\--

"You don't at all think about how he could come back stronger than like literally ever and try to hurt us again?" Reggie questioned.

"No matter what happens, we seem to get stronger every day, I literally have no fear." Luke cheesed at his friend and took a seat down on the couch next to Julie doing her homework intensely not paying any mind to the conversation but when Luke sat down next to her and able to actually feel him, she leaned in and just breathed. How was this real? No one else saw him still yet somehow she did. _Don't question it, Juls, just enjoy it. Enjoy it all._ She breathed in as Luke was kissing her cheek. She felt it. She felt it! "There's that smile." He kissed her again, rubbing his nose against her cheek. He didn't question it either. He didn't want to either but the more he made music with Julie and the more he loved her the stronger he got. And just maybe this was his second chance at life.

"Gross," Alex made a face at their PDA, "Reg and I didn't come here to see you two get cozy, can we just perform something, I need to perform something." Alex started to pound hard on his drums to get his anger out.

"Oh come on, Alex...you know if Willie could see you, he absolutely positively would." Reggie didn't at all mind the PDA considering some kind of miracle happened when Flynn could suddenly see him and the two of them could hang out and things were getting a bit cozy between them.

"I don't trust him, I mean, I do, I just what if he's helping Caleb." Alex pouted and folded his arms across his chest.

"Na, not possible." Luke believed a lot in love ever since he found Julie which lead him to believe that Willie was really into his friend and he wouldn't let him hurt him. "Besides, I warned him that if ever hurt you he would have to deal with me," Luke smirked with a huge promise in his eyes. "But anyway, come on guys we are performing in front of seniors at their prom tomorrow and we have no idea what we're going to perform." 

"Always needing to plan ahead for us, I love it," Alex smirked back at his best friend and took in a deep breath.

"I just need to finish this one last math question and done..." Julie jumped up and folded her books in front of her, "I want to perform everything we've done, and then we can just take requests..." She nodded firmly. "I would love to cover some oldies and slow dance songs." She suggested and starting googling some songs for them to perform. 

It wasn't long at all before they had a setlist and it was no doubt easy how well they performed together. 

\--

"So now you show up? Alex is looking for you!" Luke shouted loudly as if Alex could hear him. "I don't know where he ghosted to though..." He looked around.

"Stop, shhh, don't look for him. I don't want him to know I'm here, I have a surprise for him tomorrow. I just need you and Julie's help to get it to work." Willie begged a little and tucked a piece of his hair behind his ear a little nervously. "I really like Alex and it's been hard pretending that I don't if I want to be able to stay here on earth. Caleb's been threatening me but they are all empty because you guys are stronger than him and he absolutely hates that. I do kind of enjoy getting him angry because he can't do anything but anyway dude, let's not talk about that, I've got this really cute idea for Alex!!" Willie explained and paused looking Luke up and down, "so, Alex told me he's never been kissed, never been to a prom, never even had his first dance, and my idea is to make him get all suspicious while you guys play a slow song and don't need a drummer so I'll tap him on the shoulder and ask him for a dance...he would be so surprised because yeah, I know he wants it all and I want it all with him..."

"I love that idea." Luke answered, "It's perfect, actually." 

"I knew you'd like it, if you could tell Reggie and Julie for me too that would be great so everyone knows but him so it's the perfect set up that would be gnarly!"

"Gnarly?" Luke raised an eyebrow, "What does that mean?"

Wille laughed his cute little laugh, shaking his head, "It means...uh...awesome, great, perfect, wonderful?"

"How does that word mean all that? So if I call Julie gnarly will she think I'm calling her awesome or wonderful?" Luke raised his eyebrows, he knows he only died in 1995 but what was this surfer talk, and what in the heck was all these new words.

"Naw, you wouldn't call a girl gnarly, but she might get a really good laugh out of that, it just depends on how you use the sentence, my man." Willie patted his new friend on the shoulder and let himself disappear from the room.

"Who were you talking to?" Julie came into the garage out of nowhere as if she was a ghost too.

Luke seeing her and immediately a smile appeared on his face as he reached to touch her and when he had her hand another smile plastered against his face, "It's so gnarly how I can touch you now..." He used the word in a sentence.

Julie laughed hard her head tilting back, "So you found Willie I see?" She wiggled her eyebrows softly before moving into for a slight embrace, "Did he apologize for not showing up and things?" She asked resting her chin on his chest and didn't feel his heartbeat and his arms wrapped around her made her feel so cold. Yup, he was definitely dead, but gosh she was used to this and she liked the cold if it was Luke who was wrapped around her.

"Yeah, he was telling me how it's hard for him to sneak out and Caleb is still plotting things but he can't do anything because we're still stronger than him." Luke kissed her hair a little and gently ran his fingers through her curls. He could feel her shivering around him yet she wasn't moving. He didn't like that he was the one to make her feel this way when it should have been the complete opposite...he wanted to make her feel warm and cozy. But Julie didn't seem to mind at all, the way he made her feel inside was all that mattered, her heart was warm enough for her entire body. "He also has a plan for one of the slow songs we play tomorrow," Luke explained all the details as slowly was pulling himself for Julie knowing it was time for her to get to bed.

"That sounds so sweet, they might just overdo it as us being the cutest couple." She answered with a soft yawn.

"I thought that too." Luke smirked with a slight pout right after, "Get some sleep, Julie. I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered softly pressing a kiss to her forehead gently and shooed her out of the garage. 

\--

Getting to perform a senior prom was actually fun, most of the time everyone was just dancing and having a good time, and when the band didn't have to play they had a DJ for some of the actual dance songs, but getting to perform some covers of songs was so much fun and Julie and Luke were having an amazing time giving each other those eyes of falling, falling, falling for someone you know you can't actually have. Luke actually did envy Alex a little, like he was actually with someone who was a ghost too. He wasn't falling for someone who was alive. It was all so bizarre but he didn't want to change anything because the way he felt for Julie made him feel like he was alive and he didn't want it to stop even if he also couldn't stop thinking about when it would be time to cross-over, but maybe he didn't have to just like Willie didn't have to either. 

It was officially time for the _plan_ to happen though now, everyone was settling in for another slow song and a special request was sent to Flynn to tell the band to get on stage and start singing. The song was "Those Magic Changes", which they rehearsed and Alex sat out because they didn't need the drums having it sound better with just a guitar and Reggie's bass, and if he really wanted to he could join in at any time to be in sync with Reggie when it was required. He huffed at them though, and they insisted he sit this one out, Luke actually trying to pretend like he was off all night, to begin with, which he thought he actually was so had gotten him even more upset at the thought of missing Willie so much. 

_What's that playin' on the radio? Why do I start swayin' to and fro? I have never heard that song before but if I don't hear it anymore..it's still familiar to me...sends a thrill right through me 'cause those chords remind me of the night that I first fell in love to...those magic changes, my heart arranges a melody that's never the same, a melody that's calling your name and begs you please come back to me. Please return to me..."_ Luke's voice began singing as he looked at Julie the entire time, he too relating to the lyrics.

"May, I have this dance?" Willie gently tapped a sad Alex on the shoulder, slowly moving down his arm and taking him into his arms and allowing Alex to have no choice but to sway with him. It came naturally to Alex, oh so naturally, he loved to dance.

"You're here." Alex breathed into his arms, his arms embracing him, and together they swayed. "You're a good dancer." He cooed against him.

"I can say the same for yourself, I knew you had some moves up your sleeves," Willie smirked a little, giving him a little blush to his cheeks.

Alex couldn't see it but he knew he was, and he knew he was turning as red as a tomato looking at him. No one could see them dancing but he really felt like all eyes were on them in the middle of the dance floor.

 _"Don't go away again or make them play again the music I wanna hear as once again you whisper in my ear, Oh, my darling, uh-huh, I'll be waiting by the radio. You'll come back to me someday, I know. Been so lonesome since our last goodbye but I'm singing as I cry-ay-ay..."_

"I missed you," Alex breathed in softly as he spoke, his body trembling a bit. Willie was quick to capture him into his arms to stop him from shaking. 

"I missed you too, I planned this, I wanted to give you your first dance, your first kiss," Willie looked up softly at the man he'd fallen for the second he bumped into him. "I'm really so glad I knocked you over." 

Alex laughed out loud, almost obnoxiously, "I'm so glad you knocked me over too, I never thought I'd find someone as...beautiful as you." He stuttered a little as he got serious and started to turn bright red again. "You are my first feeling too you know? Even if I'm dead...I just I have feelings..." 

"I know, Alex, I know. I haven't felt like I had any kind of purpose on this earth when I came back until I met you and that's why I thought what I did was the right thing, I really am sorry for all that, just know that whatever is happening here between us is getting stronger and it's only making Caleb weaker," This really wasn't what he had planned to talk about as they were dancing, but everything with Alex seemed like word vomit and he just lost his coolness around and became someone goofy, but to Alex, it was the most endearing thing in the world.

Alex just nodded to the words he spoke, just staring at him as they were still dancing to the beat of the song.

"I can't believe a guy like you has never been kissed," Willie whispered reaching to Alex's cheek in his hand rubbing his thumb over it. 

"I can't believe a guy like you wants to kiss me," Alex answered him closing his eyes.

"I still can't believe a guy like you still wants to kiss me even after what I did..."

"It wasn't your fault. Hey, I would have still followed you..." Alex reminded him stepping a whole inch closer to him again with a million and one thoughts running through his head, he could hear the beat of Reggie's bass pounding his heart, where he would be playing the drums against it but instead he was standing here actually feeling things and then it was just happening as if it was meant to happen. Willie's lips were pressing against his in the softest way possible. But the touch was incredible. It made him feel alive, literally. His body trembling again as he latched himself around Willie's neck, pushing himself even closer and opening his mouth slightly to deepen the kiss. Alex never kissed anyone before but still, it just came so naturally, he needed more, he needed to feel Willie's tongue move gently over his, so he went first, and wow if only everyone could just see what he felt. He murmured loudly into his mouth, practically begging for him to continue, their lips were starting to learn a language with every stroke of their tongues and at that moment, all Alex wanted was to exist for only Willie. Willie's soul was owned by Caleb, but all of a sudden he felt like he was being released from his power with the way Alex was clinging on to him like that and kissing him like it was his purpose. Willie's body bowed to Alex, knowing no one else would be able to possess it ever again. 

The only sound they could both hear now was their soft murmurs into each other's mouths with actual sparks flying around them literally and no one could see it because all eyes were on the band anyway, and just as they stopped playing to finish the song they vanished right before everyone's eyes, but it didn't matter they were right by their friend's side. 

"Thank you, we'll be back," Julie said a little nervously hopping down from the stage to the action her ghost friends had all just witnessed and with Flynn a believer now she was able to see it all too as she reached around them with Julie so they could have a group hug to end the perfect night and to also look like they were just hugging each other not 3 ghosts. "Not bad for our first prom," She whispered. 

"Not bad at all," Reggie grinned looking over at the two still in liplock, "Not bad at all," He looked over at Flynn with a soft smile and rosy cheeks. Flynn swooned and blew him a kiss.

"I'll say, but they still aren't as cute as Julie and I singing on stage," Luke insisted. 

Alex stopped mid-kiss...finally...as he turned his head, "In your dreams," He smirked and licked his lips tasting Willie on them, whatever that taste was, he never ever tasted anything like it and went right back for more.

It ended up in more laughter and that was the best part of all. Julie couldn't ask for a better night for her friends if they were happy and she could spend every day singing with Luke...that was all that mattered...

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize if this wasn't in character but i really wanted to write this and i did my best. i really just wanted to write a first kiss between these two so i hope everyone likes it. <3 if you are on twitter please use the hashtag #YourSpiritFic and do your thing and @ me your favorite parts! @westallenkiss


End file.
